


take my hand, take my whole life too

by shaylawrites (thominwtt)



Series: 100 Drabbles [8]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Piano
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-23 23:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20898041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thominwtt/pseuds/shaylawrites
Summary: “You’re learning piano and the first song you go for is Elvis?” Dan manages to get out, and Phil giggles.





	take my hand, take my whole life too

**Author's Note:**

> this is for the lovely jaya who is amazing and let me do whatever I wanted for this prompt!! I hope you like it!

Dan hears a familiar song gliding its way through the apartment. He’s supposed to be figuring out what to eat for dinner, scrounging through their mostly-empty fridge hopelessly, but the sound of piano keys makes him stop. He wanders through the house in search of the sound, convincing himself that Phil must just be playing music loudly. Instead, he finds his boyfriend sitting at the piano, his hands picking at a slow rhythm on the keys.

“Phil?” Dan says softly, almost not wanting to interrupt the concentration Phil has on the music. But he stops playing nonetheless, turning to Dan with a small smile.

“Do you like it?” Phil asks, patting the spot beside him on the bench. Dan sits wordlessly, staring at him

“You’re learning piano and the first song you go for is Elvis?” Dan manages to get out, and Phil giggles.

“I heard you complaining a while ago,” Phil says, placing his fingers back on the keys and starting up the same song again. Dan can’t help but watch his thin hands, noticing the delicateness he uses when he plays. “You wanted to be able to duet with someone, where you weren’t the one always playing the piano.”

Dan remembers the conversation faintly. Months ago, he and Phil had been watching a cheesy romance movie where the main characters sang at a piano together. Dan hadn’t meant anything by it, but Phil had obviously taken it to heart.

“How’d did you learn to play without me noticing?” Phil screws up a note as Dan’s speaking, and Dan suddenly sees the shakiness in Phil’s hands that he had overlooked.

“Still not perfect,” Phil mumbles to himself, beginning the song once again. Dan wants to reach out and steady him, wrap him up and thank him for everything he’s even given him. Instead, he waits, letting Phil concentrate. In response to Dan, he says, “Whenever you were out for a run or when you went to visit your family I practiced. I learned something else too.”

When the song starts the second verse, Phil starts to sing. He’s nervous and a bit off-key, but the sentiment alone brings tears to Dan’s eyes. He joins in, after a moment, taking the lower harmony. It brings him back to the songs they sang for their tours, and the mixture of emotions makes his voice crack on a word.

Phil gives him a small smile, slowing down his fingers until the music comes to a stop. He starts again, and they sing from the beginning.

It amazes Dan, how his stupid, uncoordinated boyfriend is trying so hard to do something special for him. He leans his head on Phil’s shoulder, dinner somehow forgotten in the back of his mind.

And they sing.

**Author's Note:**

> y'all know I'm on twitter by now so you can see me on there if you want! hope you enjoyed! :)


End file.
